Down the rabbit hole
by 1602jaw
Summary: The G.I. Joe teams are suck into the world of abyss and cobra has evil plans for this world. Now, the joes must survive this world Ang must get help from three children's.


( G.I. Joe a real American hero opening is playing ).

( master builder from transformers g1 is playing ).

At a park in Washington, a baseball game is held, with each team almost at a tie. At the stand are 5 joes, Scarlett, snake eyes, quick kick, shipwreck, and low light. They are enjoying a relaxing day to watch some game. A ball is hit, making the crowed roar in cheers with quick kick cheering.

"Hey, quick kick, how about you bring your girlfriend along, again" shipwreck said to quick kick "she might enjoy this game".

"Really, shipwreck" said low light.

"Hey, just asking" shipwreck jokingly said.

"Nah, she said the game was boring anyway" quick kick answer.

"Hmm, You both don't seem to get along with the same activities" Scarlett said to quick kick, worrying "you sure she still interested of you?".

"Hey, atleast we like kicking things" quick kick smirk.

After the kid grab the baseball, a cobra rattle flew by with cobra hiss tanks and troopers, attacking the game with the civilians running away.

( aerial assault from transformers g1 played ).

"No need to interrupt your games" wild weasel joyfully said "but we have a picnic here today, and our launch is "cup of joes"

The cobra rattle flew by, and began to shoot laser at the joes. The joes hid behind the trees, wondering what are cobras scheme here?

Luckily, the joes bring weapons with them, in case if cobra ever attack.

"Here a desert, cobra slithers" shipwreck shout while shooting his laser at the cobras. Everything is going into battle while a cobra airship flew by with Dr. Mindbender, destro, and cobra commander, watching over the battle.

( dying world from transformers g1 played ).

"Hahahaha, yesss, our plan is going well" cobra commander proudly said.

"Cobra commander, I do not know, what this whole scheme is for but if it battling in a park, then you must have a idiotic way of try to claim victory" destro said to cobra commander.

"Now, now, destro" cobra commander assure him "we are clearing a way to test our new device".

"And what this sort of device is?" Destro asked.

"The device is this airship" Dr. Mindbender explain "the airship has a ray that can teleport not only the airship itself but the surrounding of the area to another universe".

"Which scrap iron design himself" cobra commander said.

"And what is it purpose?" Destro asked.

"Just Wait and see" cobra commander assure and answer destro.

( Decepticons from transformers g1 played ).

While the shooting kept on, the airship begin to open up a ray inside the blimp. This ray was aiming at the joes on the ground. During this, low light notice and try shooting at it, thinking it another cobra laser.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Shipwreck yelled at low light.

"Just trying to figure out that Ray, thingy" low light replied.

The laser struck it, causing the ray to burst out of control. It shoots the ground in the middle of the battle, causing a earthquake that stop the battle.

"Hey, did anyone feel that" shipwreck asked, confuse of a earthquake.

Then a portal open up under them and suck everyone, including the airship.

"W, what is happening!?" Cobra commander yelled.

"We are being suck into the portal!" dr mindbender replied.

Everyone was falling, with no one knowing what is going on.

"I'm going to be sick, I'm going to be sick" Polly said.

"Shut up would you!" Shipwreck said to Polly.

"Umm, guys, I think we have a bigger problem, look" Scarlett said to the others, pointing at the cobra rattle that is ready to shoot them.

"Bye, bye, dough boys, hahahahahahahaha" wild weasel joyfully said but before he was able to shoot them, the airship crash down on him, causing the cobra rattle, the cobra troopers, and the airship to disappear first while the others follow suite.

( omega guardians from transformers g1 played ).

"Ughhh, wha, what happen?" Shipwreck groan while Polly poke him.

"Is everyone ok?" Scarlett asked to the others.

"We ok" low light assure her, helping quick kick get up.

The joes woke up and see that they are in a cave with holes above them to shine lights in it. However, it was not a ordinary cave which has weird plants that grow, lots of green, and some weird insects.

"What is this?" Quick kick asked, confuse of where they are.

"I really don't know" low light answer to quick kick "this look much like our world but different. Maybe that ray thingy that I shot, probably trigger some thing".

"What ray thing?" shipwreck asked, confuse of all this "what the heck did that thing do to us?"

"Well, what low light just said" Scarlett said to the others "it could have been a ray that may have teleport us to this dimension. The only problem is this world we landed on".

"And what was Cobra reason of attacking us and using that ray?" Shipwreck asked to Scarlett.

"Well, I don't know Shipwreck, but it could have been something we didn't know" Scarlett replied.

Before they could try to figure out of where they are and how to get out, they are soon attack by three cobra rattles, that spotted them and try shooting them down. One of them was wild weasel, who wanted to return a gift to the joes.

( traitor from transformers g1 played ).

"**Cobra!!!!!!!!!!!"** Wild weasel yelled, shooting at the joes.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Scarlett yelled the others, taking cover over the near by jungle, forest like area. Unfortunately, they guns ran out of energy, making it really useless. Not only that, but the covers they take aren't going to be useful against a jet.

So the joes try to run but the rattles kept on and try to shoot down the joes, without a single care of their surrounding.

While they kept running for they lives, Scarlett and snake eyes fall down a hole by accident. Shipwreck notice they fall and try going back to them with Polly coming with him.

"Shipwreck! Come back! It too dangerous!" Low light shouted to shipwreck.

"I cant leave a joe behind" shipwreck said, getting near to the hole. However, just when shipwreck try to see if they ok, the rattle shot the ground near the hole, causing shipwreck to fall down as well, including Polly.

"Shipwreck!"

It was too late. For now, quick kick and low light kept running until finally, they reach out of a cave.

( escape plan from transformers g1 played ).

"Holy" quick kick said, surprise.

Both of them were astonished. This world is not very ordinary, with them seeing a wide land filled with giant, flat pads with water on it. It was everywhere but not only that, there are many tall mountains.

"Wow, wish I have bought by phone with me" low light remark until wild weasel and the others came out. They duck from the shooting and wild weasel decided to aim at the entrance that they from, that way when it fall, they fall as well.

"Have a nice trip, boys" wild weasel said, shooting at the top of the entrance tip, causing fragments of rocks to fall down onto low light and quick kick, both having nowhere to jump on since both side don't have anything to climb and the ground being really just a slide. They both jump and fall down, making they fall from the mountains to the pads. Wild weasel just smile and left with the other rattles, thinking they job is done, and are now heading back to cobra commander.

( arrival from transformers g1 played ).

"Wild weasel, reporting" wild weasel said on the radio "two joes fall. Few are unknown".

"Excellent, head back to the airship" cobra commander said to wild weasel until shutting it off.

After they left, quick kick got up from the left over pieces of the rocks without a scratch, while helping low light get up. They both look around and think what to do now.

"So, What do ya think, boss" quick kick asked to low light, making a movie, atlantic accent impression.

"I don't know" low light replied "but I think we should go back to see if our friends are ok. Then, we go find cobra".

_Meanwhile_

( surrender from transformers g1 played )

"Uhhhh, son of a..." Scarlett groan, getting up to see snake eye, helping her to get up "thanks snake eyes, I appreciate it"

They both look around and see they are in another cave. this time, with much bigger and wide spaces. Not only that, but they can see the outside world from the other side on they right.

"Wow" Scarlett said, astonishingly. Seeing the world that was filled with pads and strange mountains. Snake eye however, remain silent.

"This place is really something" Scarlett said to snake eye "would have been a good vacation for both of us".

Then, Scarlett realized something. She and snake eyes are lost from the group and are wondering if they are alright.

"Oh no, our friends" Scarlett said, worrying, and turning to snake eye "we need to go find our friends, quick".

They both set out, searching for they pals. While they search, they have a feeling of someone watching them.

Then, on top of the cave hides a white ninja known as storm shadow, mastery of bows and arrows.

( Bruticus from transformers g1 played )

Snake eyes notice him which storm shadow jump out with his katana and try killing Scarlett but she was push back by snake eyes, who pulled out his sword and start fighting with storm shadow. Both sword clash and break, so both fought in hand to hand combat. Storm shadow hit everything from his move but snake eyes dodge, keeping his eyes on his movements and his mind. While both of them continue fighting earth other, Scarlett got up and try to help snake eyes but was stopped by a cobra soldier that was pointing his rifle at her.

"Don't move young lady" the cobra soldier said "you coming with us"

The cobra soldier try grabbing Scarlett arm but was push back by Scarlett kick. She then notice more cobra soldier behind her and try to defeat every one of them. She unfortunately fail and was capture by the amount of cobra soldier surrounding her. Snake eyes then stopped, when seeing Scarlett being held gun point by a lot of cobra soldier.

"You may fight as a warrior or you may quite as a fool" storm shadow said to snake eye, who didn't want Scarlett to be shot, so he surrender, knowing that if he did try to fight them, they still will gun them down without a second chance.

After Scarlett and snake eye are capture, they continue going back to they commander while a drone spy on them. It was a cobra drone that was recording and spying from the cobra airship that landed near a jungle forest which isn't a cave.

( long ago from transformers g1 played )

"Ah, splendid. We manage to capture our little problems" cobra commander said, now relieved that some of the joes are capture without know there are some, still alive.

"Yes, but what about this world that we are landed in?" Destro asked, while both start walking to the lab after watching the screen from the control room.

"Oh, please destro" Cobra commander replied "those concerns will be brought up, when Dr. Mindbender is finish of scanning this world".

Both of them were now in the lab, where Dr. Mindbender has done scanning this world by using a mini satellite that scan everything. Now, he is looking up every information of this world by the computer and caught up something interesting.

"Well, fender bender?" Cobra commander asked "did you find anything while using your technology of yours to scan this world?"

"Yes, my commander" Dr. Mindbender replied "it seems this world that we landed on is called the abyss"

"The abyss?" Destro said, confuse of what he meant.

"What do you mean the abyss?" Cobra commander asked "you mean we are in the center of the world".

"No, no, my commander. It something special" the doctor replied "this world contain an amount of energy. An energy that is far greater than those of Energon".

"You know what this mean?" Destro asked, looking at the commander.

"Yessss" cobra commander replied "it means that this energy could make our weapons more greater than G.I. Joe, hahahahahaha".

Cobra commander, now happy of the news was concern of a way to get out.

"Is our ray finish, so we can get out of here, when we gather all this energy?" Cobra commander asked.

"Yes, commander" Dr. Mindbender replied "but it still need more energy. Luckily, with the amount of energy that is all over in this world. We could use one, single of them to power our ray up".

"Excellent" cobra commander said, now joyful and pleased by the answer. Cobra commander then look at the wild weasel "gather every of troops and materials to start mining for this energy".

"Yes, commander. I shall do, right away" wild weasel said as command, now running toward to give out the mission to the soldiers.

( reg wake from made in abyss played )

Shipwreck eyes started to move. His mind and vision is still blurry but he can hear a voice, coming out of his ears. He was confuse and hard to emote but he can hear a child voice, saying "hey, look, he waking up"

"Nanachi, can you try giving him more food. I think he still hungry".

"Did you even hear his growl? Riko"

"Wait, he's waking up"

Shipwreck vision is back and he can actually see them, looking at him which made shipwreck baffled.

There was human girl with glasses, a furry girl, who look like a rabbit or a bunny, and a shirtless boy with a robotic limbs. Both stare at him in different manners. Riko was curious and interested of this man while nanachi and reg are very cautious of this man.

Shipwreck soon fully wake up and look around to see that he is in a hut of some sort.

"Uh, Wha? Who are you?" Shipwreck asked, confuse and feeling a headache from the fall.

"I'm Riko, this is reg and nanachi" Riko introduces herself, then she got near shipwreck ear to whisper to him "also, reg is a robot, and he's has penis"

"Riko!" Reg shouted in embarrassment.

"What, I'm just stating a fact".

"Uhhh, thanks...I'm shipwreck" shipwreck greeted himself to them "so, where am I?"

"You really don't know where you are?" Riko asked in confusion.

"Of coarse not" shipwreck replied "me and my pals landed here from...Wait, where Polly and the others?"

"Polly? Who Polly?" Riko asked.

"My dumb parrot" shipwreck replied, trying to get up from his sour head "I need to go find them or else cobra might do something terrible on them".

"Something?..cobra?...what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later" shipwreck replied "now, I have to go find them".

Shipwreck was really in a hurry to find his guys but was stop by nanachi words "you do know the abyss, right?"

Shipwreck stop.

"What do you mean, abyss?" shipwreck asked, really embarrassed that he didn't question that first.

"You don't know the abyss? Wow, guess you a hard drinker" nanachi explain "up there goes to the first layer while down here is the six layer. Though, anybody that goes here, never come back".

"Nobody, eh" shipwreck replied "well, that my type of adventure because I'm not coming back".

( energy dock from transformers g1 played )

"Wait, hold on" Riko pleaded "just where do you come from? You don't have the same outfit like the others explorers".

"Where I'm from is New York" shipwreck replied.

While shipwreck was ready to go search for his pals, Riko, nanachi, and reg are still wondering what to do.

"So, What do you think?" Reg asked.

"Nnaaa, I don't know" nanachi replied "he seem like an idiot to come here without a single supply"

"Yeah, But he does seem strange" Riko remark "I mean, just the way he looks and act. He doesn't seem to belong to this world"

"Maybe he's from a different country" reg said "i seen a lot of abyss explorers that came here from they home country, so maybe he's new at this"

"Maybe" Riko replied "but I don't know, I think we should follow him. I need to know more about this guy".

"Wait, what about your arms?" Reg asked in a worry look "you not heal yet, Riko. Beside, I'm not sure we should follow him because-"

"Come on, reg, I'll be fine" Riko assure him "beside, I have to help myself to go with him if I am capable of going down the abyss, again"

"But Riko?"

"Reg?"

Reg think about this moment. He was too worry that Riko might almost die again but knowing that Riko would not be fortunate of going down the abyss by her condition, he might not let her down again.

"ok, let go" reg replied, making Riko extremely happy and confident.

"Alright, reg" Riko said "hey, nanachi. Coming too?"

"Hmm, nnnaa, What the heck" nanachi replied, both now following with shipwreck, who was outside the hut and was ready to go.

( theme of reg from made in abyss played )

"Wait, shipwreck" Riko shouted "we coming with you"

Shipwreck turn around to see Riko, reg, and nanachi coming along.

"Look kids, I know you want to help me but you guys are too young" shipwreck said to them "beside, I can't allow any of you to get hurt"

"But we know more about the abyss" Riko replied "that why we coming with you"

Shipwreck was thinking about. He didn't want to let these kids to be in any harm ways but he knew that the abyss is really nothing normal to him. So, he gave out a sigh and said "oh, alright. I still need You guys, so, fine. Just be careful, alright"

"Careful, really" Riko smirk "me and reg been going through all of this for the whole day. I think we know, how to be careful for ourselves"

_Meanwhile _

Back to quick kick and low light, they are still looking around to see where cobra is at. They hop and walk everywhere on the giant, water pads and many caves but still no sign. They also try to search for they pals but with success.

"Great, I'm beginning to feel hungry now" low light remark "with the whole bugs eating these weird plants and stuff"

"Oh, quite your whining" quick kick replied "we don't wanna to eat these kind of plants. They might be hungry for those little ones but for us, nah"

"I know" low light said "I just worry that our friends might be dead or not"

"Come on, low light" quick kick assure "I'm pretty sure they still alive. We just-"

( losing battle from transformers g1 played )

Just then, more cobra rattles came down on them and try shooting at them.

"Cobra!" Wild weasel cried, chasing them down and shooting at them. Quick and low light ran for they life, trying to not get themselves shot.

Just when anything can't possibly get worse, a huge creature appear in front of them, growling at quick kick and low light. Not only that but four others more appear behind them, blocking anyway to escape. Wild weasel saw this opportunity for the joes to be finished off and left with the others rattles.

The creatures were spikey and huge, with it face having a circle that has holes on it. Quick kick and low light were not sure what to do, but they knew that these guys are not friendly.

"So, guess this might be the best ending for me" low light said.

"And why do you think that?" Quick kick asked, curious of what he meant before they might be killed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it a lot better than being killed by cobra" low light replied.

( G.I. Joe will be right back, after these messages )


End file.
